


[Podfic] brave face, talk lightly

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, First Aid, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, References to Beholding Powers, Season/Series 04, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "brave face, talk lightly" by screechfox.“I can’t believe you never learnt how to do first aid,” Daisy comments, watching him with quiet amusement. “With how much you get injured, I’d have thought you’d be an expert by now.”“Funnily enough—” Jon hisses as his fingers slip and a wave of pain makes his hand twitch, “—my academic lifestyle never gave me much reason to learn.”Daisy helps Jon patch himself up after an incident.





	[Podfic] brave face, talk lightly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [brave face, talk lightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138222) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 

## MP3

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/bravefacetalklightly/brave%20face%2C%20talk%20lightly.mp3)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:09:54  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/bravefacetalklightly/brave%20face%2C%20talk%20lightly.m4b)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:09:54


End file.
